Double, Double
by Illeanah
Summary: The cheeky twins, Elemmire and Amdir return a little older and wiser. Bigger elflings, bigger trouble. And it all begins with Elrohir's surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

_**Please note: the elflings are now a little older, a little wiser and a little more trouble. They're about equivalent of eleven/twelve year old in human terms. **_

Chapter One. Tantrums and Surprises

"Ellie! Ellie! He's here! Ada's home!"

Elemmire sighed heavily as his twin, Amdir's voice shrieked through the garden. He pushed his long black braids from his eyes and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Ellie!" Amdir called at the entrance of the smithy exasperated that Elemmire had not answered him.

"I know I heard you all the way from Iuaradar's office door," Elemmire muttered. Amdir hesitated on the step of the smithy. He didn't like the smithy it was too dirty and noisy for his sensitive elvish hearing.

"Ada. Is. Home," Amdir stated annunciating every word carefully.

"Yes," Elemmire agreed, "I know." He roughly picked up the horse hoof he was working on with long tongs and roughly placed the boiling metal into the water. The water hissed and bubbled angrily much like how Elemmire was feeling under the exterior calm surface of his neutral facial expressions.

"You're not still mad are you, Ellie?" Amdir asked resting on the door frame.

"It's Elemmire!" Elemmire snarled.

"Ada and Gwador-Adar have been gone for months, Elemmire, and yet you hold this anger for them all this time?"

"I suppose we better go and greet them," Elemmire replied dejectedly refusing to answer the question. He sighed heavily and glanced about the smithy the other adult elves refused to glance in the twins' direction embarrassed by the personal conversation. Untying the strap of his leather apron which was miles too large for him Elemmire indicated Amdir to lead the way.

Amdir smiled weakly at his twin and turned abruptly on his heel. But underneath he was worried about Elemmire who seemed to be increasingly angry at any mention of their Father.

"I bet, Ada has some fantastic stories to tell us," Amdir started cheerfully to provoke his twin to converse with him. "They've been away with the rangers for many months now."

Elemmire sniffed huffily. "I don't _want_ his stories."

"I miss him terribly too," Amdir argued holding his hands up in surrender.

Elemmire snorted. "We haven't _seen_ enough of him to miss."

Amdir sighed heavily and waited for his twin to catch up with him before draping his arms around his shoulders. "You'll always have me, Elemmire."

Elemmire grimaced weakly. "I know _you_ won't abandon me."

"Ada hasn't abandoned us."

Elemmire pursed his lips tightly in reply as if he could not trust his tongue to say anything.

'

'

'

Amdir stepped forward straight away to embrace first Elrohir and then Elladan. "I've missed you both so," he breathed and added in an undertone, "Elemmire is still angry."

"I heard that," Elemmire snapped where he was watching from the sidelines. Erestor came up behind him and pushed him forwards slightly. "Greet your father like a good lad."

Elemmire would have loved to have rolled his eyes but he was well aware everyone was watching him. He stepped forward stiffly and stood as far as he could from his father without seeming too distance.

"Adar," Elemmire drawled quietly.

Elrohir stepped forward beaming ignoring the surly expression on Elemmire's face. He wrapped his arms tightly around his adopted son who immediately tensed under his touch. Kissing both of Elemmire's cheeks which was still sweaty from his work in the smithy Elrohir whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you later."

Elemmire's face brightened considerably. "You're staying here!"

Elrohir smiled gently and traced the line of Elemmire's jaw. "Even better, ion-nin," he said before turning away to embrace Elrond, his own father, who had come down to meet them.

"Do not I get a hug and a kiss from my nephew?" Elladan said by his horse looking slightly scandalised. Elemmire forced himself for the second time that day to step forward.

"Gwador – Adar," Elemmire offered blandly unable to stop the disappointment from showing on his face.

"Elemmire?" Elladan offered creasing his brow with worry. "Are you alright?"

Elemmire could not control himself any longer. "When has it ever been alright?" he spat before turning on his heel and running through the throngs of adult elves.

Elemmire ran through the crowd ignoring the shouts behind him that demanded him to stop. He kept running: the tears of anger and frustration streamed down his face. It wasn't fair! Just not fair.

He found that his feet had taken him to the smithy which was a much too obvious place for him to hide. Instead he scurried around the side of the small building and climbed up the wall using the smooth white bricks. No one would find him on the roof.

Elemmire found a comfortable position on the roof, curled his knees up to his chest and wept.

'

'

'

"Elemmire."

Elemmire glanced up to find himself face to face with his father. "Go away," he said miserably.

"You've been crying."

Elemmire wiped his eyes on his sleeve and action he knew that irritated his father to nigh insanity.

"Well spotted," Elemmire sarcastically snapped. "Go away!"

Elrohir looked down upon Elemmire with mixed emotions of anger and confusion. Instead of revealing his emotions Elrohir sat down beside Elemmire. "Well I like it here and I'm not going until you speak to me properly."

Elemmire swept himself to his feet and glared daggers at Elrohir. "Then I shall leave."

Elrohir grabbed Elemmire's sleeve and pulled him back down to a seated position. "No," he said sternly. "You shall speak we me in the proper manner."

Elemmire ground his teeth together in anger and turned his face away.

"I can wait all night if I have to," Elrohir offered.

"So can I," Elemmire pointed out. "Or haven't you noticed that I'm an elf like you?"

Elrohir sighed raggedly and ran his fingers through his hair. **'Help me, Elladan, he's provoking my anger.' **

'**Stay calm. Stay silent,' **Elladan replied**. 'He's bound to start yelling at you sooner or later.'**

'**That makes me feel so much better.'**

'**Well would you prefer him to remain silent and distant?'**

Elrohir looked over to Elemmire who turned his body slightly away and was sitting hunched over.

'**I'll take the yelling.'**

Elrohir didn't know how long they both sat on the roof of the smithy. The sun was wanning and the sky was a painting of pink and purples before Elemmire finally broke the silence. "You're going away again, aren't you?"

Elrohir sighed again trying to grasp onto the remaining threads of his sanity. This was how all his conversations with Elemmire started. "Yes. But…"

"When will you stay…?"

"I don't know, Elemmire."

"Don't you like it here?"

"Elemmire…"

"Don't you like me?"

"Ellie…"

"What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you care more for your dead mother than you do for me?"

Elrohir sucked in his breath as if he had been struck. Inside he felt his fury bubbling at being spoken to like this from Elemmire. As he got up abruptly to leave Elemmire, Elrohir felt his brother's presence in his mind. **'Don't leave. Stay. Face the problem.' **

'**I want so much to strike him now.'**

'**But the anger you feel is for yourself because deep down you know we are hurting him.'**

Elrohir sighed and turned slightly to catch a glimpse of Elemmire's head in his lap and his shoulders shaking from the sobs that were racking his body.

"Elemmire," Elrohir whispered. Elemmire didn't answer.

"Elemmire I was only young when I lost my mother to the wiles of the orcs," Elrohir started taking a seat next to his weeping son. Elemmire looked up his large green-blue eyes still full of unshed tears. "I have a vision of my loved ones being safe from that threat. I fear for you and your brother. I only wish I can contribute by creating a safer world."

Elemmire sniffed. "But why must you leave?"

Elrohir shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around Elemmire's shoulders. "Because I am driven to protect those I love."

"It's not fair. You never used to leave us."

"You were only babes then. You are growing into independent young elves now. You do not need your Ada like you used to…"

"I curse that sometimes," Elemmire mumbled.

Elrohir wrapped his arms around Elemmire once more and Elemmire let his head rest on his father's shoulder lightly.

"Now come," Elrohir stood stretching his back and offering his hand to Elemmire, which the young elf accepted. "Your brother is impatient to hear about my surprise."

'

'

'

Elemmire sat at the small wooden table dipping berries into cream watching his father as he expertly clasped his braids with long elegant fingers. He used to love the feel of an adults finger's in his long dark hair. It made him feel safe a notion that Amdir would laugh off.

Amdir and Elladan soon entered Elrohir's chambers Amdir speaking adamantly the whole time. Elemmire knew they had been in the hall of the fire after dinner but he refused to go tonight; he could not bare the thought of facing Elrond or Erestor. Elrohir had stayed behind playing a friendly game of chess with Elemmire. Elemmire claimed that he had allowed Elrohir to win the game.

Elladan raised his eyebrows at the bowl of berries and cream. He clicked his tongue loudly in disapproval.

"I had dinner, Gwador-Adar," Elemmire protested.

"Yes, berries I suppose." Amdir rolled his eyes and Elemmire grinned sheepishly.

"Berries and cream isn't good for growing youngsters' bodies," Elladan started.

"Ow, you're not going to tell, Grandfather, now are you?" Elemmire pouted and stared pleadingly at Elladan. "Ada is the only one that succumbs to my charms. You can't ruin my fun!"

"There's cook," Amdir countered.

"Hush!" Elemmire said his eyes sparkling playfully. "What they don't know won't kill them."

"Hmm… I guess that means no more berries and cream," Elrohir stated breezing past the table and retrieving the disappearing berries and the bowl of cream.

"Ada," Elemmire whined. "I was eating those."

"Now you have finished," Elrohir stated. "I cannot have it said that I have allowed my son to develop into lazy tub of lard."

"Ow, I work it off in the forge," Elemmire complained. "And I work hard."

"Anyway what's the surprise, Ada?" Amdir asked as usual taking the attention away from his brother's complaining.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged knowing glances.

"We'll be going to Lorien soon," Elladan said watching as both the younger twins' faces fell.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have voiced their interest in seeing you both," Elrohir added. His grandparents had not seen either of his twins since the first time they met quite a few years ago. "Therefore you'll accompany us!"

Elemmire whooped loudly in delight and launched himself into Elrohir's arms. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"


	2. Lord Elrond's Warning

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

Chapter Two. Lord Elrond's Warning 

Elemmire was so excited by the prospect of their trip to Lothlorien that he packed his bags three days before they were due to leave. Of course this lead him to unpack several times to find items that he needed. Needless to say this drove Amdir to near insanity to be awakened every morning by Elemmire searching in his bag for his comb. But Elemmire asserted that he wanted to be prepared for the morning of their journey.

Finally the day they were due to leave for the other elvish realm arrived. Elemmire was up a few hours before he needed to be, which annoyed Amdir who felt he was forced to throw one of his cushions at his twin to enforce his point about reasonable hours of the morning.

Despite the fact he was lying on his bell and his nose buried in his other cushions Amdir's aim was perfect. The cushion flew through the air and smacked a laughing Elemmire toppling in off his bed and onto the floor.

"Come on, lazy bones," Elemmire cried. Not to be out witted by his twin he jumped onto Amdir's bed and bounced up and down.

"Argh… can't an elf get a decent sleep around here?" Amdir exclaimed before diving onto Elemmire and tackling him on the floor.

"Nope," Elemmire giggled wiggling his eyebrows at Amdir as if daring him into a mock battle.

"No," a voice interjected from the doorway. The twins glanced at the entrance to their chambers to see Erestor leaning on the door frame.

"Eh?" Amdir questioned with a quizzical look on his face.

Erestor forced back the urge to roll his eyes. "It is 'no' not 'nope' and 'pardon' not 'eh'. You are now young gentlemen not mortal riffraff and should speak as such."

"Yup, Erestor, I understand," Elemmire replied with an innocent smile, which clearly said I'm enjoying teasing you. "Don't we Am?"

"Ah –ha," Amdir drawled exenterating the syllables picking up his twin's thought process.

"You two are the bane of my existence," Erestor sighed crossing his arms against his chest. He glanced from brother to brother carefully marking the slight physical difference of the twins before continuing. In the end however his elvish sight failed him and he reverted to the aid that only Elemmire would voluntarily braid his hair, (Amdir only bothered if he was coerced since the day he attempted to give himself a short haircut he maintained he hated braids).

"Amdir get off your brother," Erestor said sternly.

"Hey how did you tell us apart?" Elemmire inquired as Amdir slowly tumbled off him.

"You have braids in your hair, stupid," Amdir replied.

"Oh. Well thanks to you I have to start again…stupid."

"Enough elflings!"

Both Elemmire and Amdir stared at Erestor who normally was patient with them.

"You are the grandsons of Lord Elrond, for Valar's sake act it!"

Elemmire's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "Honestly Erestor we were only…"

Erestor snorted dismissively. "Lord Elrond wishes to see you both." The next moment the secretary had turned on his heel and disappeared.

"What's up with him?" Elemmire murmured.

Amdir glanced out the window however and saw the light drizzle of rain outside and the thin curtain of mist. "It's the wet weather. It always makes him grumpy," he replied.

'

'

'

Amdir stifled his yawn as Elemmire rapped on Elrond's study door. When he heard no answer he opened the door slightly. "Ellie!" Amdir hissed. "You haven't been invited in."

"I know you are there. Come in and shut the door," Elrond's voice called out gravely. Elemmire raised his eyebrows at Amdir and smirked. Amdir was happy to answer by poking out his tongue but Elemmire had already opened the door and swept in. With a large sigh, Amdir followed and closed the door softly.

"Good morn Iauradar," the young twins said in unison.

Elrond, whom had his back to them, pivoted around. The young elves could see that the elvish lord had been deep in thought when they had disturbed him.

"You wished to see us, Iauradar?" Elemmire inquired.

"We can leave if we are a nuisance," Amdir offered in turn.

"No I wish to speak with you." Elrond gestured to a pair of seats with a flourish of his hand. The twins merely nodded and sat silently waiting for Elrond to continue. It was odd that Elrond should seem so wrapped up in his thoughts; it was as if he was not thinking to his usual capacity.

Elrond blinked suddenly coming out from his stupor. "I expect that you will both follow your Ada's or any other elf's direction without argument."

"Yes, Iauradar," the twins agreed bobbing their heads.

"There will be no fooling about."

"No, Iauradar."

"And if…" Elrond faltered. "And if by any chance you are separated from the escort you're to make your way to the nearest elvish kingdom."

"Of course, Iauradar."

"And you'll use your common sense at all times."

"Ah – ha."

Elrond sighed and picked up a piece of parchment off his desk. "Just in case." Elemmire glanced to Amdir, who stood and took the parchment from Elrond.

"It's a map," Amdir stated staring up into Elrond's face which was passive and did not hint at anything in particular.

"Just in case… Now come and farewell your Iauradar."

Elemmire stood swiftly to join Amdir in Elrond's warm embrace. Elrond kissed each twin in turn on the brow. "Stay safe," he murmured. "And may the valar keep you safe."

'

'

'

Amdir hastily tucked the map into the top pocket of his jerkin as he and Elemmire hastily made their way to the courtyard. There was unmistakable bounce in Elemmire's step so Amdir didn't confide with his twin his worry. Lord Elrond had not seemed his usual self.

"Bah!" Elemmire said suddenly beside him. "Iauradar is being protective. We've never left Rivendell."

Amdir nodded guiltily he had not wished to convey through their bond that he was concerned about their grandfather.

"I suppose you are right as usual," Amdir grinned.

Elemmire returned his grin. "Do you think Gwador-adar will spar with me?"

"Oh you will never win," Amdir said in exasperation.

"I might in a thousand years or so."

Amdir snorted. "You can't even beat me."

"Can…"

"…not."

"Can…"

"…not….."

"Can, can, can…"

"What an earth are you two arguing about now?" Elrohir asked as he approached the arguing twins from behind and draped an arm around their shoulders.

"Elemmire thinks he can bet _me_ in a spar," Amdir said.

"I bet I could," Elemmire rejoined hotly. "Besides you could never bet me in archery."

"Yes well you spend too much time on the archery fields and the smithy…"

"Ah my sons you are both truly gifted," Elrohir sighed contently.

Elemmire grinned up at him in his green blue eyes shone unmistakeable hero worship. "When we are older you cannot possibly leave us to rot at home while you go on grand adventures. We'll merely follow you."

Amdir nodded. "Well you know how stubborn Ellie can be, Ada. I would positively have to follow him. Besides who would look after him, if not me?"

Elrohir forced a small smiled onto his lips trying to hide the concern from his twins'. "Well you are both young yet."

"Not for long, Ada," Elemmire said.

Elrohir sighed heavily and dejectedly looked away from the excitement from Elemmire's hopeful face_. 'I regret that young one, for what you speak of is too true.' _

Elrohir remained silent listening as the two elflings conversed quickly and marvelled once more how quickly they had picked up the elvish language. Admittedly it had been some time since they first arrived in Imladris but it never ceased to surprise him how well they spoke for elflings of their age.

They left the Last Homely House and stepped into the cool morning air. The twins' conversations ceased almost immediately when they saw who else was accompanying them.

"Uncle Estel…Uncle Estel…!" two voices called out and the twins tore out of Elrohir's grip and raced to the waiting human. Poor Estel as he was known only to the young elves was nigh knocked over by the twins' enthusiasm.

"Are you coming too, Uncle Estel?" Elemmire demanded.

"Will you spar with me?" Amdir wanted to know.

"Can you teach me to sneak up on Ada?" the twins asked in unison before bursting out in laughter.

A smile tugged on Elrohir's lips. Elemmire and Amdir had not mastered to communicate telepathically with conscious effort. Often they would say something simultaneously or finish each other's sentence but that was pure instinct. Needless to say Erestor found this more irritating than silent communication he said it confused the identity of the twins in his eyes.

Estel glanced up and nodded in Elrohir's direction his eyes were glinting playfully. "I believe your Ada would love me to teach you how to sneak up on him!"

Elrohir who had been gazing distantly, a sure sign that Elladan was communicating with him, started and smiled.

"Yes," Elrhoir agreed absently. "That would be nice."


	3. Into the Wilds

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

_**A/N: A bit of fluff for you before we get into the serious story line… Enjoy! Thanks to all reviews. I appreciate very muchly….**_

Chapter Three. Into the Wilds

Elemmire ran forward and greeted his small dapple grey horse with a cry of enthusiasm. His horse Lithônion seemed to just snort and step away as if it was merely bored. "O come on Lithônion don't tell me you aren't excited as I am!" Lithônion bent his muscled neck down and stretched his leg.

Elemmire let his shoulders limp as he surveyed his horse critically. "Typical," he muttered ruefully patting the grey's neck. Ainion, Amdir's white horse started to nibble curiously on Elemmire's cloak. Elemmire however knew it wasn't because the horse was actually excited about leaving the confines of the Last Homely House and into the wide open world; no Amdir had the awful habit of sneaking the best fruit into the stables. And Ainion could not tell he difference between his master and his twin…

Ainion started chewing at the cloak in earnst sure that there had to be a treat hidden somewhere. This was how the others found him. Playing tug-o-war with his cloak and Ainion and muttering cursing under his breath.

"Now, now, now," Amdir said grinning. "You're a gentleman – erm – elf… and you shouldn't be using such language like that like a common Ranger."

"Hey!" Estel shouted with a chuckle. "I take offence at that!"

Amdir glanced back at Estel cheekily. "My apologies good sir!" Amdir cried with a mock bow.

Elrohir and Elladan rolled their eyes in unison and mounted their horses, a pair of large bay stallions. Thalion, Elrohir's horse, danced to the side a little and stood beside the misbehaving Ainion who was still attempting to eat Elemmire's cloak. Hérion, stood peacefully under the weight of Elladan and blinked his large brown eyes slowly.

Amdir thought it was best to help Elemmire before his poor horse got indigestion from eating the elvish materials. Both of the young twins tugged and pulled but Ainion was holding on for grim death. That was until the little white horse decided to let go sending Elemmire and Amdir sprawling across the grounds.

Estel laughed as he gracefully mounted Beriadan, his black horse, with the fluency of a grown elves.

Amdir and Elemmire glared up at their mortal 'uncle' heatedly. The Ranger spread his hands in mock surrender and turned to Elrohir and Elladan.

"It is difficult to tell where one twin ends and the other begins," Estel commented as the twins scrambled rather clumsily back to their feet.

Elemmire smiled graciously and mounted his bored grey. Amdir merely raised his eyebrow and mounted Aionin whispering a few harsh words in elvish. The white horse's ear flickered back at the sound of his master's voice then flicked forward and ignored what Amdir had to say.

'

'

'

"That's it move slowly now."

Elemmire pressed his advantage. Estel was crouched beside him his breath tickling the insides of his sensitive elvish ear. He moved forward careful to keep his slim body close the ground. His eyes trained forward through the long scraggly grass on the form of his Ada who was lunging in the camp speaking with his Gwador-Adar.

"Slowly…"

Elemmire's movements stilled then his arm crept forward and he inched closer, relishing the feline feel of his movements.

Elrohir's eyes widened suddenly and Elemmire watched as he motioned for Elladan to stop talking and listen. He froze and still his breathing as Estel had taught him.

A sly grin spread across Elrohir's face and he nodded to the underbrush silently. Elladan returned the nod communicating that he understood.

Elemmire dared not to move.

For a while nothing happened. And Elrohir and Elladan shrugged and went back to their spots seemingly forgetting what had startled them.

Elemmire pressed his advantage and moved stealthily through the grass, hardly making a whisper of sound. He was closer now only a few paces away.

"There!" Elrohir pointed to the grass. "I plainly see you."

"Ah… Aaaddda," Amdir whinged looking disappointed and standing in his spot to give his position away. "And I was working so hard to catch you out."

"Not this time, ion-nin," Elrohir smirked.

Elemmire crept forward and gripped his long knife tightly in his hand. Quick as a flash the blade was lying on the exposed skin of Elladan's neck. Elladan had been too busy watching Amdir's display of disappointment to be weary of anything behind him.

"What's this?" Elemmire asked in a mocked concerned voice. "A son of Elrond caught of his guard?"

Elladan leaned his neck back and looked into the laughing eyes of Elemmire. Elrohir whipped around surprised by the youngster's presence.

"Bravo!" Estel cried standing from his spot and clapping his hands. "Well done."

Elladan grinned and grabbed Elemmire waist and flipped him over easily so that he lay on the grass beside him. "Hmm. What's this?" Elladan returned. "An elfling playing tricks on his beloved Gwador-Adar?"

Amdir was grinning ear to ear. "Well done, Elemmire… but next time it is my turn."

"Your turn?" Elrohir glanced from twin to twin.

Amdir rolled his eyes. "Really, Ada, I thought you would have had us all worked out. I was the decoy."

"Oh, well excuse me," Elrohir cried tackling Amdir and started tickling him ferociously.

Amdir let out a shriek of surprise and fell to the ground with Elrohir on top of him, and kicking the air in great gasps of giggles.

Elemmire scrambled to his feet to help his twin only to find himself caught firmly in Elladan's arms. Elladan waggled his finger under Elemmire's nose. "Don't think you're getting away from me…" Elladan brought his prey quickly to the ground and in moments silent tears were streaming down Elemmire's flushed cheeks as he was assailed with tickling fingers.

"E – es…tel…help …hahaha…me…" Elemmire shrieked trying to fend of Elladan's fingers.

"I think you're rather enjoying the attention," Estel said tilted his head as if he was assessing the situation.

"W- w-w hat –t a hahaha..bout meeeeee…?" Amdir asked accidentally kicking Elrohir in the ribs.

"I think Adas are entitled to a certain amount of revenge."

The tickling fingers soon stopped however and Elladan and Elrohir rolled off the youngsters laughing themselves and holding the identical stiches in their sides. Amdir and Elemmire lay panting beside the adult elves their shirts untucked and their braids undone.

Elemmire was the first one to recover. He sat up and glared half heartedly at Elladan. "I hope your sides hurt almost as much as mine."

Elladan grinned up at him and didn't say a word…

'

'

'

Night fell swiftly on the third night of the journey to Lorien. The day had been muggy and unpleasant. Any breeze that blew offered very little relief. Amdir stretched in his saddle and glanced towards Elladan and Elrohir, who were discussing whether or not to stop for the night.

On the negative side there was very little shelter or protection from any elements. Then again who knew how long they could go without finding suitable shelter…

Elemmire was unconcernedly humming and singing with Estel. His young elvish voice wafted on the breeze. Amdir grinned and recognising the song joined in with the chorus adding his voice to harmonise with his brother. Elemmire glanced back at him with his eyes shining bright. Amdir hadn't seen Elemmire so happy in a long time…

Suddenly Lithônion baulked abruptly stopping Elemmire's song. "What's wrong, eh?" Elemmire asked and gazed into the distance.

"Ada?"

Elladan and Elrohir were still in a debate and weren't listening to Elemmire.

"_Ada?" _Elemmire didn't seem so sure of himself any more.

"A moment please, Ellie," Elrohir said lightly turning back to Elladan.

Elemmire whirled his horse around. In that moment Amdir felt what Elemmire had. Danger was approaching. Lithônion movement had been one of warning.

"Ada please," both twins rejoined a desperate note to their young voices.

Elladan and Elrohir looked up, their elvish eyes widening when they too realised the danger.

"What is it?" Estel demanded whirling, Beriadan around.

"Yrch," Elladan snarled unsheathing his long elvish blade.

As if on cue an ugly black arrow whizzed past Amdir's ear. He gave a shout and Ainion reared violently. Amdir wrapped his arms around the white horse's strong neck and prayed to the Valar that he would stay mounted.

Another arrow came from the darkness embedding itself in a tree stump where Estel's head was a moment ago.

Elrohir felt his heart beginning to sink in realisation they were perfectly trapped. The orcs had almost encircled them in a neat trap. Who knew these brutes were capable of intelligent thought?

The gap was closing quickly and all chance of escape would be lost. Elemmire was pulling out his bow and Amdir his sword… Elrohir glanced at his youngsters and then to the ever enclosing gap. The best he could do was allow his adoptive sons escape. They would have a chance. They were not experienced enough to be able to hold their own in a real battle situation…

"Elemmire, Amdir!" Elrohir hollered.

The young twins turned to look at him their faces pale even the moonlight. Like two spectres.

"Go escape…."

Even at the distance he could see with the help of his elvish sight the incredulous glances of the twins. "Go now…" Elrohir pleaded with the Valar that his sons might be obedient. "Go now while it is not too late," Elrohir screamed.

Amdir seemed be the first to rouse himself. He glanced at Elemmire. For a moment Elrohir thought his boys were communicating via a telepathic link at last… then he saw Amdir's mouth moving frantically.

Elemmire's head turned towards Elrohir. Elrohir gestured towards the gap.

The twins horse spurred through the closing gap. Elrohir charged after them knocking down the orcs that threatened their retreating backs…

And then they were gone…


	4. Separation

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

_**Important Author Note: This chapter starts from the battle with the orcs from more of Amdir's and Elemmire's POV. Thanks! And thanks to the reviewers. You rock! **_

Chapter Five. Separation 

Amdir gazed into Elemmire's petrified eyes, which he was sure were mirroring his own mind numbing fear.

"Ellie we must go!" Amdir shouted over the din of the fighting. For a moment he thought Elemmire would fight him or shake his head in disagreement. Amdir saw his brother's lips part but not reply was forth coming. Elemmire turned to Elrohir who was gesturing frankly at him. _'I love you, Ada,'_ he thought wistfully. A heartbeat later Elemmire's expression hardened and he nodded curtly. They urged their noble mounts through the gentle urging of their young masters charged through the closing ranks of the orcs.

Amdir wanted to block both his sensitive elvish ears with this fingers to stop the sounds of the fighting from revibrating in his mind. Elemmire's horse galloped beside him a wave of distant pain struck Amdir.

"Ellie!" Amdir yelled over the beating hooves of their horses. Elemmire turned to him and grimaced and nodded signalling he was fine – that they could get further to safety. Lithônion and Aionin carried their masters swiftly and faithfully away.

"Let's stop here," Amdir gasped pulling Aionin to a halt.

Elemmire pulled Lithônion around and glanced around. "No we can go further," Elemmire said through his clenched jaw.

"But Ada, and Gwaor-Adar Estel and Elladan will look for us."

"We've made a pretty clear trailed don't you think?" Elemmire returned nodding his head in the general direction they had come from.

Amdir, who thought himself the leader and elder twin, dismounted quickly and turned to face his brother. "We _will _rest here."

Elemmire sighed huffily, dismounted and glanced over his shoulder nervously. "We're too close…and I'm afraid."

Amdir rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid too Elemmire. But I don't want to leave Ada behind." He happened to glance down and saw the thin red stream that dripped down Elemmire's right leg.

"Ellie! You're hurt!"

Elemmire blushed and tried to hide his wound unsuccessfully. When they had passed close to the edge of the orcs one had stabbed Elemmire's thigh with a long ugly hunting knife. "I'm fine," Elemmire protested much to Amdir's chagrin.

Amdir pursed his lips together and quickly reverted into the older brother role. He took Elemmire's sweaty had and lead him like a five year old human to a rock. "Sit."

Elemmire sat and watched as Amdir took off his own shirt and started to rip it into small thin strips. "Leg," Amdir ordered once he had finished that chore. Elemmire sighed and stretched his leg out for his brother to inspect.

Amdir prodded the wound thoughtfully and tilted his head to look at Elemmire sideways. "You hurt, gwador."

Elemmire ground his back teeth together and shook his head wordlessly. "I feel brilliant, Am."

"You lie terribly."

Elemmire grinned wanly in return.

Much to Elemmire's disgust Amdir started to tightly bind his leg with the remains of his shirt. Amdir ignored him as he hissed in pain and frustration. "That's all I can do, Ellie. I am sorry," Amdir whispered squeezing Elemmire's uninjured leg affectionately. Elemmire merely nodded wiping away the glistening tears from the edges of his eyes. "I know."

'

'

'

Elladan whipped around decapitating another orc that had unsuccessfully crept up from behind. He swept his elvish eyes around the scene quickly. Estel was valiantly swinging his sword above his head cleaving the enemy with strong strokes. Elrohir's eyes seemed to be half on the trail where Elemmire and Amdir had left the battle scene.

There seemed to be no end to the numbers of the orcs. Where one fell it was quickly replaced by yet another foul creature.

'_Time…'_ Elladan could hear Elrohir thinking. _'Time. Must. Buy. Them. Time.'_

There didn't seemed to be much hope of surviving the attack. There were too many orcs and only three of them. Elladan heard himself scream when the inevitable happened…

An orc had been able to slip under Elrohir's defensive strokes. A split second mistake with horrendous consequences… Elrohir fell to his knees as blood gushed down his side. His sword arm raised instinctively to intercept the sword blow that would have removed his head.

It would only be a matter of time before they all fell under the mighty attack of the orcs…

'

'

'

Elemmire stirred and murmured in his sleep drawing his feet closer to his chest. "Ellie! Ellie! Wake up," Amdir was shaking his shoulder. "Humans are coming. They might be able to help us."

Elemmire raised his head from the cloak he had been using as a make shift pillow. His head swam slightly as unconsciousness still lapped around his slow moving brain. He blinked and yawned.

"Good morn, Gwador," Amdir greeted patting Elemmire's head. "You slept soundly… and you snore…"

"I do not…" Elemmire slurred. "What did you wake me up for?"

"Humans… this way. They could help us!" Amdir explained adamantly throwing his hands up in the air.

"Help us?" Elemmire screwed up this nose. "What can humans help _us_ with?"

"Well in the very least they could protect us and they might have some medicine with them and food and they might know where we are…"

"But humans?" Elemmire snorted. "They're humans. I don't like humans."

Amdir sniffed indifferently. "But Gwador-Adar Estel is a human."

"Yes but he's a _nice _human and a smelly ranger. I trust him."

"Not all humans are bad Ellie and we don't have much choice."

Elemmire grumbled and rolled to his feet as Amdir turned his back and promptly began to pack up his things from around the camp. Elemmire followed his brother's example, albeit grumpily.

"I thought we could go out and meet the humans…" Amdir said grabbing the reins of the horses. "They're not camped far from here."

Elemmire was happy to say nothing, only to shake his head at his brother's hope. He had an awful feeling about meeting humans out in the wilds.

With a heavy heart Elemmire mounted Lithônion at Amdir's suggestion and grumbled silently to himself as his brother lead them closer towards the humans.

"Ho! Strangers!" Amdir called announcing to the camp of humans they were there. Elemmire only sighed and slouched in the saddle. "I hope these humans are friendly," he muttered. Amdir shot him a nasty glance in reply.

The humans were a ragged lot comprising of five men all middle aged. Elemmire thought he had never seen a creature that had looked so… so old. Most of the humans had black bags under their eyes and seemed to be nursing sore heads. It was with disgust that Elemmire smelled the body odour and something else he could not place; but it was quite foul. The men were all dressed in brown trousers and loose camel coloured shirts.

One of the men turned around quickly and smiled. "Argh! He's teeth are all black, gross!" Elemmire quipped in elvish before he could stop himself.

Amdir rolled his eyes. "He probably thinks you are ugly too."

"Elf children!" one human exclaimed with a flourished bow. "What a privilege to meet such beautiful creatures out here in the untamed wilds."

Elemmire saw the glances in the human's eyes which seemed to be communicating some sort of plot. He shivered and grabbed tightly onto Lithônion's reins. He could feel the cold sweat on the back of his neck drip down his spine. "Amdir. I'm afraid. This isn't right." Elemmire cautioned in elvish his eyes darting from one to another.

"You must excuse my brother he's a little shy," Amdir said sweetly glaring heatedly in Elemmire's direction. He took a step forward towards the humans separating himself from Elemmire. "We were unfortunately separated from our party when we were attacked. Could you perhaps tell us where we are?"

The human stepped forward smiling, Elemmire watched in trepidation as the human slipped his arm around Amdir's shoulders. "You poor unfortunate soul. Are you hungry?"

"Amdir we are in danger. Pull away!" Elemmire cried once more in desperation.

The human glared at him over his shoulder and made a move to grab Amdir's chin. A moment later he found the elflings pressure point and successfully knocked him unconscious without a struggle.

"Nooo!" Elemmire screamed watching Amdir's body slump to the ground. He wheeled Lithônion around as the humans converged on him. He was in a terrible dilemma. He was petrified of the humans but he just could not abandon his twin.

A human caught Elemmire's ankle and pulled him from the saddle the same time another caught the reins of Lithônion. Moments later the horses had been removed from their masters and Elemmire was held fast to the ground.

The man who had knocked Amdir unconscious straddled Elemmire and laughed as the elfling fought tooth and nail to escape him. He sat and laughed as Elemmire's wrist were grabbed and wrenched above his head.

"Open wide," the man leered as he signalled for something out of Elemmire's line of vision. Elemmire's heart fluttered as a vial of some foreign concoction past straight in front of his face. The man smiled. "Come, now it is time to give baby elf some medicine…"

The band of men laughed. Elemmire struggled throwing his head side to side as the vial dipped closer.

"Hold his head."

Strong hands held him still so that Elemmire was staring straight into the malevolent eyes above him.

"Now baby elf be a good character like your double and open your mouth for your medicine."

"Orc filth," Elemmire managed before clamping his mouth shut.

The man grinned. "Feisty little squirt aren't you." Think fingers slipped past the thin line of Elemmire's lips. His nose was held, pinched cruelly by the laughing men. As he gasped for air his teeth were jarred open and the mixture flooded in.

Elemmire would have spat out the mixture if only his mouth was forced shut, his nose pinched and his throat tickled. The potion slipped down his throat with barely a fight.

A suddenly wariness stole over Elemmire's body. The man who had straddled him leaned over him and cupped the porcelain skin of Elemmire's chin. "Sleep soundly, little one. Tomorrow heralds a new life for you."

Elemmire fought against the drowsiness, his eyes started to droop and he fell into darkness.

'

'

'

**I've started posting review responses to my fics on my profile page for any that are interested. Thanks for reading. : )**


	5. In the Pit of Despair

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

Chapter Six. In the Belly of Despair

Elemmire woke with a low moan and rolled over to find himself with a face full of straw. For quite a few moments he lay frozen disorientated. Then he remembered the men; Amdir being knocked unconscious and then the face that loomed above him as a foul mixture was forced down his throat.

'_Typical,' _he thought as he spat the straw out, _'it's not even clean.' _

Elemmire sat up suddenly. '_Amdir! Where was Amdir?'_

He shivered and pulled his knees tightly to his chest. He was alone. Alone in this horrible dank place and he was afraid.

Elemmire dearly didn't want to but large fat crystal tears dripped down the line of his nose and cheeks. Great hacking sobs engulfed him soon after. He hid his face from the dark world that trapped him.

There was a sudden tapping noise on the other side of the brick wall. "Elemmire…" a hoarse whisper called.

Elemmire stopped crying instantly and glanced around excitedly. Had he imagined it? "Ellie… Ellie are you there."

Elemmire jumped up and crawling on his hands and knees reached the brick wall. He laid his hands of the wet wall as if he could touch his twin by doing so. "Am… Am is that you?"

"Yes, who else would it be stupid?" the voice replied.

"I'm not stupid!" Elemmire snapped wiping his tears away on his sleeve. "You're the one who didn't listen to me."

There was silence on the other side.

"Amdir?" Elemmire called remorsefully. "Am I'm sorry!"

"No," came the whispered reply. "I am _so sorry_."

On the other side Amdir ran his watering eyes along the wall and found a small crack. He sniffed loudly and picked at the wall making a small hole. "Ellie… Ellie…" he said poking his finger through and wiggling it about like a worm.

He heard Elemmire's laugh; although albeit it was strained and anxious. He always felt it was his responsibility to look after Elemmire who was more adapt to be emotionally insecure.

Elemmire pushed his finger against Amdir's and felt his twin shiver relishing the physical contact. Never before had a stone wall separated them. Even as elf-babes they had been told by the kindly old woman slave that they were placed in the same crib. But likely it was only because the slavers were so greedy and tight with money they did not spare another crate for the second child.

"Ellie…"

"Hmm…" Elemmire rested his head against the stone wall memorising every detail of his twin's face and voice.

"When we get out of here I'm going to kick those humans all the way to… to… Mordor and back."

Elemmire giggled in response but his heart wasn't in it. _'What if we don't get out of this mess?'_

"Well," Elemmire said lightly, "You would have to beat me to it."

"Not likely…"

'

'

'

Elrohir rolled away from the orc that stood over him menacingly. Ignoring the wet liquid down his side he leapt to his feet once more brandishing his elvish blade. With all his might he refused to look at Elladan, who he knew perfectly well could feel his pain. Whipping his brow with his fore arm Elrohir took a step backwards to a ready position and pulled his lips back and snarled at the ever enclosing orcs.

'**Elrohir go…'** Elladan's voice quickly spoke into his mind.

'**No I cannot leave you…'**

'**The boys, your children,'** Elladan elaborated. **'They need you.'**

Elrohir shook his head**. 'They need time. I'm hurt Elladan. Fleeing won't help any of us.' **

'**They'll fade without you. Without their ada.' **

Elrohir blinked and viciously swung successfully decapitating an orc that was charging at him. **'Our Ada will find them and protect them…' **

A startled cry to Elladan's right hand side woke him back to the grim reality. Estel or Aragon was clutching his left forearm blood streaming down his tunic.

"Estel…!"

'

'

'

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Amdir exclaimed dropping the wooden bowl that had been pushed through the bars. He hadn't hesitated to eat what he had been given as they hadn't eaten in a long time and they didn't know when their next meal was going to be.

"Me too!" Elemmire cried from his cell. "But I'm not sure it's the food."

Amdir swallowed the bitter bile that was in his mouth and crawled to the wall. He could hear Elemmire's strained sobs through the stone. "Ellie, Ellie…" Amdir wiggled his finger through the hole they had created; but Elemmire ignored him.

"It's going to be alright…" Amdir continued the only reply was Elemmire's sobs. "Ssshhh… don't worry. It'll work out in the end."

"We're… we're… slaves again," Elemmire babbled into his palms.

Amdir sighed and rested back onto his heels. It was true they were back in captivity. They had been told by their jailer they would be sold at tomorrow's market. The jailer even had the insensitive to gloat about the price of a matching set would fetch in these parts.

Elemmire at first had been somewhat defiant earning him a burning cheek all the way to his pointed ear. Amdir had winced hearing the sounding crack and the stunned yelp from his brother.

"It'll be okay," Amdir said.

Elemmire sighed and uncurled himself stretching his numb limbs. "How is it alright Amdir… Will we ever be safe again?"

"Of course we will," Amdir replied with a cheer he did not felt. Elemmire felt it too.

"Sing," Elemmire said.

"What?"

"Sing, Am."

"_Me sing?"_

Elemmire nodded his head enthusiastically even though he knew his brother could not see him.

"Sing _what?"_ Amdir sounded a little perturbed.

"I dunno anything. As long as I can hear your voice in this pit of despair then life has meaning…"

'

'

'

Elrohir's head snapped up and around and to his utter horror saw Estel clucking his arm and swiping his sword about the whole time. He closed his eyes slightly and felt the prick of tears threatening to overcome him. They were going to die… they were going to die…

'

'

'

Orophin trudged miserably through the forest making as much noise to irritate his older brother, Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. It was working as far as he could tell. Although Haldir's face was smooth and expressionless Orophin could see his jaw clenched tightly and a slight vein popping in his neck.

Rumil lagged behind grinning like an idiot over his two elder brothers. He purposefully stayed behind walking silently so that when Haldir finally gave into the temptation to thump Orophin he would not be in the middle.

Rumil understood Orophin's frustration. They had been tramping away in these parts for the past few days far away from home on the whim of Lady Galadriel. Haldir would not concede into the fact that Lady Galadriel's inner eye could do with some refocussing. He was adamant that she could not and would not be wrong.

Orophin on the other hand was adamant that Lady Galadriel was wrong and was making Haldir's life a living nightmare since day two of their venture.

Rumil however was completely happy to remain silent and smiling. Being the youngest brother he had learnt in early life it was better to keep himself in the good graces of both brothers.

"We're wasting our time," Orophin grumbled. Rumil hid his smile behind his hand as Haldir whipped around looking extremely fearsome.

"Grow up!" Haldir snapped.

Rumil could not help but to snort into his hand at his elder's antics. As both Orophin and Haldir turned to death stare him he held his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot!"

Haldir pressed his lips tightly together and continued walking, much to Orophins chagrin and Rumil's amusement.

"What's that?" Orophin stopped suddenly so that Rumil ran straight into his back.

Rumil shrugged his shoulder and blinked slowly. "A battle," he supplied helpfully.

"A battle?" the three brothers screamed at once before charging off through the forest as quickly as their natural elvish grace would allow them.

Haldir, being the tallest and strongest of the brother reached the battle first. Rumil however was the first one to notch and fire an arrow and then another and another… He had the reputation for being slightly impulsive and quick to action. By the time his brothers had notched their arrows ready he had fired five or six. He wasn't quite sure. He had lost count.

'

'

'

Elrohir stared in amazement has the orcs around him suddenly started to drop like flies, resembling something like a pincushion from his childhood nightmares.

"Oh and about time too!" Elladan sneered with his teeth clenched kicking one particularly nasty orc in the groin. Too bad it was already dead.

The hailstorm of redeeming arrows soon dissipated after a few short moments. And three blonde elves emerged from the cover. Elrohir plopped himself on the red stained ground and sighed heavily.

"Welcome to our not so merry company," Elrohir said finally rubbing his forehead and glancing feverishly in the opposite direction.

"See I _told you_ Galadriel was right," Rumil replied to Orophin's stormy face.

"You said nothing of the sort!" Orophin snapped.

"I was _thinking_ it."

Orophin snorted carelessly.

"Where are those little mischief makers?" Haldir asked glancing about the clearing. He was relieved to see no bodies of young elves but the young elflings had been expected in Lorien when Elrohir and Elladan arrive.

"They fled…" Elrohir gasped finally allowing himself to feel the pain in his side.

"Fled? Where?" Orophin's head darted around. Rumil grinned mentally. Orophin would never admit it but he was fond of the twins, especially the one that had thump him in the nose mistaking him for a balrog.

Elrohir pointed and stood to hobble over to the horses which had fled during the fighting and decided to return now conveniently as the fighting had stopped.

"No mellon – nin," Haldir said drawing Elrohir's attention. "You're injured and need to return to Lothlorien with Estel. Elladan and Orophin will go with you."

Elrohir's head snapped up. "They're my sons!"

"Aye, mellon – nin, Rumil and myself will track them and bring them back."

Elrohir looked like he dearly wanted to protest but Orophin bet him to it. "No. I _will _go with you to find the twins. Rumil _will_ go back with the injured."

Haldir raised his eyebrow. "I thought you had little love for little ones."

"I don't," Orophin snapped, "but you need someone with you with sharp mental capacity."

Haldir glanced at Rumil who smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, let-Orophin-have-his-way.

"Fine no get moving…" Elrohir said pushing Orophing and Haldir in the direction he last saw his boys. "And bring them back in one piece or I'll… I'll…"

"Everything will be fine, mellon – nin," Haldir replied blithely. "Everything will be fine."

'

'

'

**To those who didn't like the light humour – too bad. I did. I needed to write that… Please forgive the meagre updates. I've got three HUGE exams this week and very little time to study. Please be patient. I'm doing my best. Review responses are now on my profile page in alphabetical ordering of reviewer name.**


	6. To Market, To Market!

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

Chapter Seven. To Market, To Market!

Amdir looked at the pile of clothes in front of him in disgust. He lazily stood up and kicked them with his toe. Subconsciously he screwed up his nose at the pile which was not much better than rugs – to his elvish standards anyway.

"I'm not wearing those," he heard Elemmire exclaim in disgust.

There was a soft thump and a startled cry as Elemmire was obviously struck. Amdir hissed angrily and turned towards the stone wall as if he could offer his twin comfort. Of course there was none to be given…

"Change," the human before him hissed irritably. Amdir glanced into the stony face which despite the lack of expression seemed to be hoping to punish Amdir with his fists.

"But – but you'll… look," Amdir fumbled feigning embarrassment.

The human only raised his muscled arms and crossed them against his broad chest. "Change."

"But… but…" Amdir stammered.

The human sighed in exasperation and turned his back. "Fine," he grumbled. "Be quick."

Amdir remembering the map his Iuaradar had given him whipped it out of his pocket and hastily changed. Then fumbled to hide the precious parchment before the human realised he was completely dressed.

"You can look now," Amdir murmured.

The human turned around and seemed sorely disappointed that he had no reason to punish the prisoner. He looked the young elf in front of him up and down critically. Then grabbed his wrists viciously and dragged him to the dungeon door.

'

'

'

"I'm not wearing those," Elemmire cried in disgust looking at the clothes before him in disdain.

The humans before him growled and he was slapped viciously. He reeled backwards with a cry and landed hard onto his backside. The humans glared down at him anger smouldering in their dark black eyes. And yet at the same time they seemed hungry for something.

"No," Elemmire said starting to sob and shake his head. "No. I _won't_ be a slave. I _won't_ wear a slave's garb."

The humans looked oddly gleeful and annoyed all at once. They advanced onto him garbing his arms and legs so that he was immobile. Rough hands undid the buttons of his tunic as Elemmire kicked and cried.

His old elvish clothing was removed and new horrible scratchy rags were forcefully pulled over his head and legs.

"Come you little elvish brat. A fine price you shall fetch today at markets," a man snarled.

Elemmire feeling angry, frightened and defiant kicked his shins in reply.

"Why you little…" the man backhanded Elemmire twice. _Hard._

Before Elemmire had a chance to recover he was brought to the door and led through the dungeons like a lamb to the slaughter…

'

'

'

Elrohir picked absently at the bandages that covered his wound as they entered the Golden Wood. The sun was rising, throwing warm white gold rays through the lush canopy of trees. It would have been a promising day if he knew his twins were safe. _Why did he tell them to flee in the first place?_

For a moment he wished Elladan was with him instead of missing in the wilds looking for his sons. The pang of not being with his twin when his son's fate was uncertain was quenched by the thought of _'Uncle Elladan'_ crushing any that would mean his elfings harm.

Another part of Elrohir nagged himself for being such a terrible worry. Both his sons were resourceful and intelligent there was no doubt in his mind that they could survive a few hours alone in the wilds…

Then an awful thought struck him. What if there were orcs out there? What if they were hurt? Hungry? What if they were already dead? A shuddering breath escaped his lips; he could not allow himself to think of such things.

A pale and weary Estel glanced in his direction; sadness reflected in his gentle grey eyes. Estel loved the elflings dearly, this Elrohir knew, and his grief would be shared. He was not alone in anxious panic for his son's safety.

'

'

'

Amdir glanced into the tear streaked face of Elemmire who was still sobbing quietly. He wished he could reach out and just touch the cool skin of his twin. Indeed he had to make do with silent eye contact.

'**I want to die,' **Elemmire thought desperately still sniffingly as he was marched along. The insults and taunts thrown at him by the slavers slapped about his consciousness but he neither seemed to hear or see them. The only thing that mattered was his twin.

'**I want to die.' **Amdir jumped in shock and wondered who had spoken. For the slavers demanded that they were not to speak unless directly spoken to first. His eyes rested on Elemmire who seemed to be frowning pensively. And then he knew. He knew it was Elemmire's subconscious communicating to him. Just like Ada and Gwador-Adar!

'**No you don't,'** Amdir snapped back concentrating so hard that his face screwed up comically. He watched as Elemmire's head came up a sad smile gracing his brother's features.

'**Do you think Ada will forgive me for being such a prat to him when he returned home?' **

'**He forgave you quicker than an arrow flies from Prince Legolas' bow. I do not believe he was truly angry with you to begin with.'**

'**I was so afraid.' **A fresh torrent of tears streamed down Elemmire's pale face.** 'Afraid that he would leave and never come back to us. Afraid that we would be alone in the world again. And here we are…'**

'**Everything will be alright in the end.'**

Elemmire sniffed loudly and blinked his eyes. The muscles around his lips trembled into a watery smile.

"ARGH!" a man cried to Elemmire's left. "Look at him, he's a mess!"

A handkerchief was wiped roughly over Elemmire's face. Elemmire tried to turn his face way but to no avail. His chin was grabbed and the incessant harsh wiping continued.

Eventually the handkerchief was removed and Elemmire was looking into the hateful eyes of the man who had drugged him in the clearing. The man barely acknowledged him but glanced over at the others who were leading the twins.

While the men were talking in strained whispers, Elemmire looked around. They were still under ground above their heads was a flat roof made of roughly hew wood. He glanced through the cracks and with the small amount of light permitted he could see the form of a man on the stage speaking to presumedly a crowd.

"We'll sell them as a package… A special," the captor sneered looking into Elemmire's face. "We have some special visitors at the moment from out of town you may be interested in two young…." A menacing hand ran down the curve of Elemmire's chin… he shivered involuntary… "elf _boys_…"

Elemmire and Amdir were violently thrust up a set of internal stairs and then through a trap door.

Amdir blinked to be so suddenly reacquainted with light. Elemmire bit back a gasp as he realised they were over looking a sizable crowd. The twins huddled together feeling lost, small and terribly frightened as the humans before they looked at them with undeniable interest in their eyes.

The man already on the stage grinned wildly and gestured at the twins. "Here is a once in the lifetime opportunity. Elvish twins… Look at them ladies and gentleman. Young enough to be trained… See their lovely innocent eyes. They will be auctioned off as a complete set."

Amdir bristled with indignation. But with a lazy wave of his hand the man on the stage had the young twins join him on the podium and the bidding began.

For the most part Elemmire ignored the bidding. He sniffed back his tears and tried to be dispassionate as the humans haggled over the right to buy him. Amdir was squeezing his hand gently concealed from the human eye.

"Going… Going… Gone… to you sir in the crimson overcoat," the man bellowed. "For the sum of…"

The twins turned to look at the back of the crowd where a gentleman was standing in a long crimson overcoat. Amdir typically focussed on the lovely riding boats made of leather first…

The man smiled and nodded languidly as he casually strode to the edge of the platform. The twins were ushered forward towards the grinning human. The human reached up and as the twins were handed over placed them firmly onto their feet. Strong hands held the twins as their new master paid the agreed price.

"I am Nusayer," the man said somewhat kindly but sternly. "And I am your new master."

Elemmire looked into the face of his master and fainted dead away.

'

'

'

**I'm sorry! ARGH exams are now over, full time work is now beginning. Please be patient! Thanks to all reviews. : ) You make my day.**


	7. The Master of the House Part 1

Disclaimer: If you think I own JRR Tolkin's Middle Earth then you need your head read – and fast!

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

Previously 

_The man smiled and nodded languidly as he casually strode to the edge of the platform. The twins were ushered forward towards the grinning human. The human reached up and as the twins were handed over placed them firmly onto their feet. Strong hands held the twins as their new master paid the agreed price._

"_I am Nusayer," the man said somewhat kindly but sternly. "And I am your new master."_

_Elemmire looked into the face of his master and fainted dead away._

Chapter Eight. The Master of the House (Part 1)

The man, Master Nusayer, as he called himself caught poor Elemmire's slumped body against his broad chest. Long mangled raven locks were brushed away from the Elflings face by his strong calloused hands. Then with a soft sigh of resignation Nusayer hefted the unconscious elf-child into his arms.

Amdir wanted only to slap the man's hands away from his defenceless twin. He gritted his teeth together because he knew his situation was helpless. Nusayer could do whatever he liked.

Two of the slavers came forward to offer the new master chains. Nusayer disdainfully sniffed at the iron fittings and shook his head. "I won't be in need of those," he said in his firm gravely voice.

Only Amdir seemed to notice that his master refused to look at the slavers. His eyes darted away and stared at a blank space of air above their heads. Amdir's only logically conclusion was this human was definitely odd.

"Come," the man commanded lightly turning his back and waltzing away. He didn't even check to see if Amdir was following him. He seemed certain the other elfling wasn't far away. Of course Amdir had no choice but to follow like a lamb going to the slaughter house.

Amdir followed his master's way through a small village. He didn't really remember the place where he initially grew up away from his kind. But he had always imagined a human village to be full of quaint cottages surrounding a bustling market place full of exciting sights and smells. He was disappointed.

They soon reached the edge of the village and started through a field of long stalks of corn. Amdir could help but think dejectedly of all the games he and his brother could have played amongst the waving green stalks.

Nusayer however started to sing. His voice was something that Amdir was not used to hearing. Nusayer's song was in the common tongue, his voice deeper than an elf's. The melody seemed to be 'muddied' somewhat from the voices Amdir was used to hearing in the Hall of Flames. But overall Amdir assumed the human wasn't all that bad.

Nusayer started the chorus for the second time and tilted his head back his eyes half inviting Amdir to join the melody. Amdir felt a lump in the back of his throat at the unfairness of it all, remembering Elemmire's request for him to sing. And now Nusayer was singing, maybe not for Elemmire's sake, but he was still singing. Oh the irony! Amdir clamped his mouth shut and turned his face away in a refusal to join in.

Nusayer's faltered and then stopped. "Forgive me I was under the impression elves like to sing." The timbre of man's voice seemed wrong.

Amdir was in a terrible predicament. He knew some slavers punished their charges if they did not answer when spoken to. Then he reasoned the man was holding Elemmire securely in both arms. It would be difficult for him to punish him. So Amdir didn't answer.

"Your poor brother is in shock or dehydrated," Nusayer continued. "His skin is very warm. Did you get plenty of fresh water?"

"No," Amdir grudgingly replied. He answered only because it was for his brother's well being, no for his master's pleasure.

"I'll have a fresh jug of cool water brought to both of you when we get to the hall."

Amdir remained silent.

"Where are you from?"

No answer.

"I don't know the way to Mirkwood. And I don't like the sound of _that_ forest, no offence master elf."

'_What is this human on about?'_ Amdir thought.

"We'll talk more in the morning once your brother is up and about."

Amdir sniffed indifferently and crossed his arms against his chest. He didn't want to talk to the human – _ever._

'

'

'

Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Woods, was waiting for the miserable party. Elrohir wasted no time he dismounted, ignoring all injuries he had sustained, and ran ungracefully towards his grandmother.

"What have you seen?" Elrohir demanded in a way of greeting, conveniently forgetting proper protocol.

A small smile graced the faint lines of Galadriel's lips as if she had expected Elrohir to behave in such a way. "You're children will be returned to you," she replied sternly but she continued when she saw the jubilant look in Elrohir's eyes, "In what manner or when I cannot tell."

Elrohir had felt his hope rise and then shatter in mere moments. Galadriel said they would return, true but she didn't say how… they could be dead…

"Peace, Elrohir," Galadriel sighed laying a porcelain hand on Elrohir's arm as if sensing his deep distress. "What will be; will be. Your worry shall not help you."

Elrohir felt his eyes mist over, he sniffed lightly as he could and nodded his head.

"I believe the healers are waiting to be reacquainted with you," Celeborn said abruptly appearing by his wife's side. His eyes glanced over Elrohir and Estel.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see us," Estel murmured darkly. Rumil, who was supporting the adan's weight, chuckled politely and grinned mischievously.

'

'

'

Orophin rubbed his soar neck and wearily glance towards Haldir who had knelt by an abandoned human camp. His long elvish fingers were caressing his bow almost loving watching Haldir's every move.

Humans? Orophin let out a disgruntled hiss. You just could not trust the second born.

"Are you saying the terribly duo meet with the humans… got in the scuffle… and carried of?"

Haldir rubbed his face with his hand. "For the second time Orophin. _Yes_."

"What type of elflings would be stupid enough to approach _humans_?"

"Obviously Elrohir's elflings," Haldir muttered in reply. "Well look on the bright side. At least they would be easer to track."

Orophin grunted. "Stupid elflings…"

'

'

'

Nusayer flicked the bed sheets aside and laid the unconscious twin on top of the bed. He brushed back raven locks gently with his hand and glanced up where Amdir was staring at him hatefully.

"I'll get you some water," Nusayer said. However he didn't stir from his post.

Amdir grunted and shrugged his shoulders in an uncommitted fashion.

"I'll have my son Glin to bring you something nice to eat as well."

Amdir glanced away. He hadn't eaten anything decent while in the slaver's custody but he wasn't about to let Nusayer know how hungry we was.

"Would you like me to have a bath drawn or would you prefer to wait until your brother is awake."

Amdir glared at him.

"We'll wait until your twin is awake," Nusayer commented jovially to himself before he practically ran out of the room and closed the door noisily behind him.

This gave Amdir a chance to look around at his surroundings. Much to his surprise it was a lavish room by the human standard. The bed was larger than the one's either twin possessed in Imladris, the sheets looked silken and the covers were a rich green colour. The floor of the house was stone. The hall itself was a great hulking construction of stone work. There were mahogany furniture items, a desk complete with writing instruments, a side table for eating, a game board with a chess set, the pieces made from crystal…

Amdir sighed heavily and found a plush seat to wait for Elemmire to wake up…

Amdir's reverie was broken five minutes later by a diminutive tap on the door. But before he could say anything the door creaked upon and small head popped through.

Amdir's eyes widened. It was a boy. He had never before seen anything quite like him. His skin was much darker than the men of the west; his hair was dark as his own but looked coarser and rougher. A ropey scar marred a smooth face, slicing down a closed left eye.

"Hello," the boy gabbled jumping into the room happily baring a tray and juggled a jug in his spare hand.

Amdir blinked in confusion.

"I'm Glin," the boy said placing the tray and the jug on the small table. "I brought you something nice from the kitchens and father says you should make your twin drink water when he wakes."

Amdir felt as if he was frozen. This could not possibly be Nusayer's son. He was_ too_ different.

Glin seemed to not have noticed that the elf was struck dumb. He was pouring a goblet of water and shoved it into Amdir's hand. "Drink my friend you do look thirsty."

Amdir obeyed without registering his body actions. He knew he was thirsty he gulped down the glass in a few seconds. The water was a cooling balm for his throat.

"Need more?"

Amdir nodded and the boy took the goblet of him again and filled it before handing it back. Amdir drank more slowly this time.

"You hungry?" Glin lifted the lid on the tray revealing a platter of fruits, nuts, breads and cheeses. "I didn't know what elves eat so…"

"It's fine…" Amdir murmured his brows creasing in confusion. He was supposed to be a slave and yet he was being treated quite kindly. Slaves weren't supposed to be treated nicely by their masters.

"I'll bring more up for your brother when he wakes if you like," Glin continued almost bouncing up and down on the spot with spare energy.

Amdir slowly sat glaring at the boy before him the whole time as he reached slowly for a nut.

The boy smiled coyly and surprised Amdir by sitting in the opposite seat and taking a piece of muffin and stuffing it into his mouth. "Father hasn't told you yet." It was a statement.

Amdir glared at him and Glin chuckled. "Aye. You're a newin' to slavery by your looks – the glare I mean. Well don't worry. I think you might have scared Pappa off telling you the news."

"What news?" Amdir doubted it was anything good.

Glin tilted his chin slightly so that he was staring at Amdir with his good eye. "Father has a habit of buying slaves and rescuing them."

Amdir blinked.

"You're not really a slave see," Glin elaborated grinning at the confusion and worry on the other's face. "I was a slave. Had been most of my life but I was fortunate that father bought me and cause I was so young then he adopted me as his own. Understandably we travel a lot…"

"I'm free?" Amdir stammered. "Really free?"

Glin rolled his eyes. "Yes. Although father will insist that you have a good sleep, feed and a bath… before he decides how to help you out. I mean he's never rescued an elf before so… he doesn't know how or where to set you back. We'll sort that out later."

Amdir pushed his chair back scrapping the legs across the floor.

'Ouff!'

Amdir wrapped his arms around the young human embracing him tightly.

They were free. It would be alright after all…

'

'

'

Sorry for the delay really don't have an excuse. : o ) All review welcome.


	8. The Master of the House Part 2

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

Previously 

_Amdir pushed his chair back scrapping the legs across the floor. _

'_Ouff!' _

_Amdir wrapped his arms around the young human embracing him tightly. _

_They were free. It would be alright after all…_

Chapter Nine. The Master of the House (Part 2)

Elemmire listlessly shook his head from one side to another; his eyes were firmly shut in trepidation of what he may find upon awakening. Someone was mopping his brow speaking to him in elvish in a gentle low voice.

Elemmire didn't know where he was only that he did not wish to wake up. But the voice was so gentle and the water on his hot flesh so cool that he slowly returned to consciousness.

"Wake up, Ellie," the voice said.

"Nooo," Elemmire whinged in return half conscious.

Someone chortled nearby in the room.

"Your braids are falling out. I can brush your hair and redo them if you wake up," the voice insisted. "I know how much you like Ada showering attention on you. I guess I'm second choice."

Disgruntled and overly tired Elemmire opened his eyes and found himself staring into the face of Amdir.

"Good afternoon, gwador."

Elemmire mumbled incomprehensively and brushed his hand across his face. Amdir frowned and placed his hand on Elemmire's brow. "You're still hot."

"Give him water, he's dehydrated. Elvish or no, living things need to keep hydrated."

Amdir followed the voice's prompts and a moment later a rim of a cup was pressed to Elemmire's lips. Elemmire choked and struggled to sit up.

"Sorry," Amdir muttered helping Elemmire to sit. He fluffed the pillows for his brother and set him down with a hug.

"You had me very worried."

Elemmire blinked silently as the cup was pressed to his lips again. He took the cup from his brother and drank on his own accord.

"You're a horrible healer, Am," Elemmire finally said placing the cup away. Amdir snatched it playfully and refilled it. "Iuradar would be disappointed…no no I don't want any more."

"Get it down him, my boy," the second voice advised. "Do him good. Can't have him fainting again."

Elemmire had no choice. He was too woozy, exhausted and unhappy to fight his brother. Soon the second cup full was in his body and he was staring at the figure of an adult human.

Elemmire blanched in panic catching his breath in his throat as he recalled the events of the morning.

"Relax, little elf, I mean you no harm," the human soothed. Elemmire raised his eyebrows in surprise but the human did not move. Indeed the man was sitting comfortably in a high back chair one leg crossed over the other and munching on a fruit platter unconcernedly.

"He's setting us free," Amdir quickly told his brother excitedly. "Once the arrangements have been made of course."

"Why?" Elemmire asked. He had never heard of a human silly enough to buy slaves just to set them free again.

"It's a hobby of Nusayer's, strange I know," Amdir whispered in his incredulous brother's ears.

Elemmire nodded half heartedly still staring at the human in complete disbelief.

"Iuaradar's map will help us find our way to Lothlorien. Nusayer helped me figure out where we are." Amdir indicated to the map he had managed to hide and keep from the slavers.

Elemmire grinned coyly at Nusayer, whom obligingly picked up a spare platter and starting taking things from the tray. Nusayer surveyed his handy work and then strode with a human's gait over to the young elf. "I'm sure there's something on here that you would enjoy."

"Thankyou," Elemmire murmured blinking still in slow confusion at Nusayer. But his blue-green eyes spied something else on the table that he would very much like indeed. "Pass the cream please, Amdir."

Amdir laughed and brought the bowl of cream over. Elemmire dunked a cheery and bit into it.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to spy the cream," Amdir commented dipping his finger into the bowl and swiping it down Elemmire nose.

"Hey, no fair," Elemmire protested trying to lick the cream off with his tongue, which was a completely useless task.

Nusayer chuckled as he left the twins to their own devices for the afternoon. There seemed to be only a few differences between human children and elvish children.

Tomorrow they'll worry about the preparations for the twins' departure.

'

'

'

The twins woke early the next morning and were surprised to find Nusayer and Glin up and about already packing supplies.

Elemmire however was interested in the tiny squawks of nonsense coming from behind the desk. He went to investigate and found two small human children. His jaw dropped. In Imladris he had not often seen infant children of either species.

"Ah I've seen you've found my twins," Nusayer said from his position, "Minowah and Parlan."

"A boy and a _girl_?" Elemmire was stumped. Twins were supposed to be the same like him and his brother; like Ada and Gwador-Adar.

"Yes fraternal twins."

"What does that mean?" Amdir asked also going over to have a look at the phenomena. Elemmire picked up Parlan, the little boy and held him at arms length and then glanced down at the little girl, Minowah who clutched onto Amdir's leg and was drooling.

"I don't really know," Nusayer answered lightly smiling as he replied . "That's really woman's knowledge on how _that_ works."

Nusayer was greeted identical confused glances. "Forget I said that," he replied.

Elemmire shrugged put wiggling Parlan down next to his sister and helped Glin pack.

'

'

'

Elrohir stood still on the top of the steps. It was early dawn so not very many elves were about.

He had been told since he was an elfling to stay away from this place unless invited by his grandmother, Galadriel. Yet here he was in the greying light on the threshold of the forbidden.

He took one step forward hesitatingly and felt a stirring of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Not only was he intruding he was supposed to be in the healers' talen recovering.

Another step forward.

Elrohir spied what he was after; the mirror of Galadriel. His eyes misted over thinking of his poor sons. Could he sneak a peek to find them? He shook his head as his heart thumped painfully in his chest before he turned around and fled.

No he couldn't see… What if it was too terrible for words? Who knew what the damned mirror would show him?


	9. Free as the Wind

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

Chapter Ten. Free As the Wind

Orophin and Haldir followed the tracks to a nearby village. Orophin grimace, for he had heard rumours about this particular human dwelling place. None of it was good. He shifted and told himself sternly that they were expecting trouble as soon as he and his brother realised the youngsters had been taken by humans. Those wretched, feeble minded greedy…

Haldir stood slowly ruining Orophin tirade of human abuse. He glanced up at his older brother and Marchwarden.

"We'll go down and inquire about the twins," Haldir said bringing up the hood of his cloak. "We'll want to keep our race secret as long as we can."

Orophin nodded in assent even though he didn't like hiding behind a hood. Humans were such strange horrible creatures, he decided, after all they were the odd ones, the second born.

It was little after dawn when the two brothers made their way carefully down to the village. The sun was rising over the horizon spilling golden rays over the cluster of old broken cottages. Orophin grimaced and fingered a particularly nasty hunting knife.

Haldir ignored his younger siblings anxious moves that any human would regard as aggressive and continued in an unhurried place. He was certain the twins would be held nearby and the best place to look for news was the village meeting place; the pub.

Neither elf spoke as they picked their way through poorly cobbled streets to the only pub of the village, 'The Hobbit's Feet.'

The pub was dingy and dirty as the rest of the town, much to Orophin's distaste. Haldir led the way through the doors and took a seat near the bar where the tenant was watching them carefully as if was already suspicious of their reasons being on his property.

With a curl of his lip, Orophin joined his brother, his eyes still darting about the smoke filled interior. He did not like humans and preferred to mix with them very little.

'

'

Elemmire and Amdir had been gifted with new horses on top of all the kindness of Nusayer and his son Glin. They had left with the dawn light.

Nusayer had strongly advised them to travel as quickly as they could to get away from the village, so notorious for slavers and to keep to the path they had set out for Lothlorien. "Speak to no one," Nusayer had said sternly waggling his finger under each twins' nose. "It pains me to say this but humans in these parts are not always honourable. There are slavers, robbers and those rangers..."

Elemmire and Amdir had grinned at each other on the prospect on meeting the rangers that their Uncle Estel was a part of.

Nusayer had also looked over Elemmire's wound in his leg for him during the evening. The slavers had fixed him up to some extent, but Nusayer had insisted on changing the bandages and washing the wound.

As the gold rays of the morning sun beat down on the twins they were travelling further away from the village and closer to their elvish destination.

'

'

"Aye and I got me some real good 'orses off Grimb, real smart," the gruff voice of the bar tender was telling one of his regulars.

After half and hour of sitting and pretending to drink the foul liquid, the bar tender had become used to them and began his normal gossip. At the mention of smart horses Orophin looked to Haldir. Haldir was also listening with interest.

"Grimb only does human selling don't 'e…" the bar tender leaned over the counter. "Or human like creatures."

The regular nodded his head and grumbled a reply.

"The 'orse apparently belonged to the last of Grimb's stock. Did ya see those boys… so young. Plucked so young from their freedom." The bar man chuckled and picked up glass and was drying it on a dirty rag. Orophin placed his mug down rather too loudly, his cheeks taking on a distinctive green colour.

"Aye I saw 'em. Would nae believe if I weren't there. Elvish twins. Old Nusayer of course bought 'em… I wonder where Grimb is getting his stock from?" the regular rumbled over his mug of ale.

The bar man waggled his head. "Best not to question Grimb if ya know what I mean. Are ya interested in the horses. I wanta sell quick want no trouble mind from the elves."

"I ain't got the money."

Orophin was staring unblinkingly into the amber liquid of his ale. He could barely believe that they had found information so quickly on the twins.

"Excuse me," Haldir said standing. "You're selling horses?"

"Ya." The Barman drawled. "They'll cost ya mind."

'_Greedy human bastard,'_ Orophin thought frowning.

"My partner and myself had stopped by for the sole purpose for looking for horses before travelling onwards. Could we see them?"

Orophin narrowed his eyes he could practically see the greedy barman rubbing his hands together at the thought of the money he could get off his clients. Nevertheless he decided it was best to play along with his brother and stood grumbling and followed the others through the side door and the stables.

The stables needless to say were just as horrible as the pub but as Orophin's eyes were watering from the smoke he didn't mind the smell of horses as much. At the end of the stalls were the recognisable grey Lithônion on and his partner in crime the White Ainion. They had been presents from Lord Celeborn to the twins a few years ago. Orophin had to stop himself from thumping the barman; he was so angry.

Lithônion raised his lordly head and blinked lazy nickering as he did. Ainion's head was bowed over he looked thoroughly miserable.

Orophin watched as Haldir pretended to be critically looking over the horses and feigning interesting. He frowned when Haldir produced a leather pouch and paid for the horse which belonged to the twins anyway.

As Haldir was leading the horses away as their 'new' masters he turned smiling at the grinning barman. "Can you perchance tell me the way to Nusayer's property we have business."

"Of course," the barman said only happy that he had got a good price and complied by telling Haldir and Orophin the way to Nusayer's castle.

'

'

Elemmire had been humming a nonsensical melody for the last hour and half. He knew he was irritating more than amusing his brother but he couldn't help it. He started singing some lyrics, random that he had picked up from Lindar.

"I miss home," Amdir said finally breaking Elemmire's song off in mid-phrase.

For a moment Elemmire was silent. "Me too," he conceded.

"Do you think Iauradar knew we would get in trouble?" Amdir asked before Elemmire had a chance to start up his song.

"What makes you say that?"

"He seemed really concerned when we left Imladris he gave us the map as if he knew we would need it."

Elemmire leaned forwards and patted his shaggy pony's mane and chewed on his lips thinking. "He would have stopped us if he knew we were going to end up getting sold into slavery."

"Would we have listened if he made us stay at home?"

The answer was simple for Elemmire. "No."

'

'

Haldir and Orophin knocked violently on the large oak door to Nusayer's home. To their utter astonishment the master of the house himself answered the door.

"We're looking for a certain pair of elvish twins," Haldir said taking his hood off.

Nusayer gaped for a moment. "Milords come in," he said opening the door invitingly.

Haldir and Orophin stepped through the threshold. Orophin was confused by the warmish welcome by the human. Nusayer waiting until both elvish were behind the door he glanced outside was if looking for something then firmly shut the door.

"Forgive me I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Where are the twins?" Orophin demanded in a dangerous voice.

"Gone. I released them this morning once we had consulted the maps."

"Maps?" Haldir asked creasing his brow.

"Yes this way. I scribbled down a copy in case any of your kind ended up my doorstep. It will show you the way the twins will be taking to Lothlorien."

Orophin could only gape at the human who had turned his back and was hurriedly walking down the hall.

Humans were indeed a strange race.


	10. Broken Tears

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

_**JRR Tolkein's works belong to him alone. This is just 'borrowing.'**_

Chapter Eleven Broken Tears

Elemmire had been humming for the last hour and a half, a habit he knew that was annoying his beloved brother. It was a simple repetitive tune chosen deliberately to firmly engrain itself in Amdir's mind. Much to Amdir's chagrin he was now humming it too making Elemmire grin like a hobbit in a pub.

Amdir didn't mind it so much – as long as his brother was something that resembled happy. If it took an annoying song implanted in his head to make his brother smile then the torture was almost worth it.

Since their Ada's returning to the wilds regularly Elemmire had felt the separation keenly. Amdir was upset and angry at his twin at first for attaching himself emotionally so close to Elrohir that he was unbearably happy when Elrohir left, that he refused to speak with this twin. But then he realised Elemmire was the more dependant twin and needed his reassurance that Elrohir was not going to leave them forever. It had taken Amdir a while to realise that Elemmire had not replaced him…

Now the sun was setting and the sky was a myriad of pinks and purples. Elemmire was sitting uncomfortably in the saddle blinking slowly as if he was going to fall asleep. Beside him Amdir halted.

"What's wrong?" Elemmire muttered his words were slurring and blending together.

"Are you alright?" Amdir returned letting his gaze linger over his brother.

"Tired," Elemmire murmured for he knew it was a useless task to lie to his twin.

"We should stop then?"

"But where?" Elemmire glanced about. The trees were thickening true but there was little shelter about.

"You'll sleep. I'll keep watch," Amdir replied as he swiftly dismounted leaving no argument from Elemmire. "We won't stop too long."

Elemmire nodded half heartedly, dropped heavily from the saddle and slumped by a nearby tree ungracefully. He yawned leaned his head against the tree, blinked once before letting his mind drift off.

'

'

'

'

Orophin followed his brother and the human across the hall of the house, until the mortal stopped by the room and swiftly opening the door. Curious as to what a human abode looked like Orophin glanced through the open door.

A desk sat in the far corner piles of parchment was strewn across the top, a few ink wells, quills and books also decorated the top. Orophin watched in bemused silence as the human rifled through the mess and found what he was looking for.

"Here," the human said thrusting a piece of parchment into Haldir's hands. "This is the map I took."

Haldir nodded silently and looked down at the ink stains on the parchment. It was unlike any elvish map he had ever seen. Maps were arts of work from his experiment; this in comparison was well to put it simply a well orgainised mess.

"There are many ills in this territory," the human said wringing his hands. "I didn't know if you would come looking for the twins… so… find them…"

Haldir nodded stiffly. "This will suffice, thank you." He turned on the balls of his feet and swept passed Orophin who quickly followed him.

'

'

'

'

Amdir was frightened…

No he was petrified!

He had not heard the foul creatures approach, so engrossed he was with watching over Elemmire, that he did not realise until now of the awful danger they were in.

"Ellie… Ellie…" Amdir shook his twin's shoulder whispering furiously hoping that the orcs did not hear his pleas for his brother to wake.

Elemmire's eyes snapped open. They bulged for a moment as the younger twin glanced this way and that trying to discern where he was and what had happened.

"Orcs…" Amdir whispered furiously. "Get up the tree now…"

Elemmire didn't need telling twice he stood swiftly and reached for the lowest branch. He turned around and offered his hand to his brother.

Amdir reached up to graze the finger tips of Elemmire's hand but…

TWANG!

An ugly black arrow snapped in between the empty spaces of the twins' hands.

"Ellie climb up… up…!"

Elemmire hesitated in obeying and watched in growing trepidation as Amdir turned to face the offending orcs. It was a little too late in remembering that they had forgotten to take any weapons from the kind human they were staying with. If only they had inquired, Elemmire was sure they would have been supplied.

Elemmire clambered up slightly higher and moved across and springy bough. His heart thumped slowly and painfully in his chest and his eyes never strayed from his brother.

"Elflings…" the word never sounded so disgusting as it was spat out of an orcish mouth.

The foul creatures advanced and Amdir slunk backwards until his back hit the tree. "Ellie…" Amdir called his voice wavering. "Whatever you do stay in the tree…"

Elemmire shook his head and slowly slipped further across the bough.

"Keep 'em alive boys," the leader orc growled. "We'll have a bit 'o fun with 'em first."

The orcs around him shrieked in agreement and morbid excitement. Amdir felt his face pale incredibly. There were only six of them in total but there was very little he could do unarmed and unprotected.

One orc lunged forward, Amdir rolled to the side, slipped under another's legs and kicked yet another's groin. Above their heads Elemmire was watching and waiting for an opening of any description.

Without looking Elemmire grabbed a small branch and brought it around in front of him…

Amdir rolled to the side again but was intercepted half way through. An orc grabbed Amdir's foot with a cry of victory and swung him up in the air.

Elemmire felt his stomach drop and scrambled over the top of the orc dropping his branch and opting for a stick. He let out a war cry and leapt onto the orc's back gripping the large muscled neck in his slender arms.

The orc lashed around, Amdir still dangling upside down and Elemmire on his back clinging on for dear life.

"Stupid elf brats!"

Amdir was swung wide, thrown and landed awkwardly on his back. Elemmire was grabbed by rough hands. He punched, he kicked, he bit, he swore, he scratched, he slapped, and he wiggled…

But in the end the orcs won and threw him on the ground next to his brother.

On orc sat on Elemmire's legs jeering at him Elemmire was a little too busy swearing fluently in elvish to mind the weight to much.

"Let's give 'em a reason for 'is foul language 'eh?"

"NO!" Amdir lunged forward trying to shield his twin with his own body. "Leave him alone. Leave him alone!"

Amdir never saw the fist coming. A force hit him sending him sprawling onto his backside, blood dripped from his nose…

The orcs ignored the Amdir as they all turned on Elemmire. Despite Elemmire's struggles his hand was opened flat.

Amdir locked eyes with Elemmire, whose eyes were wide with fear. Very slowly the orc before him smiled took Amdir's thumb in his fist, paused then…

SNAP!

Elemmire screamed in pain, tears streaming down his pale flushed cheeks. He refused to look down at what he knew to be a broken part of his body. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and bile constricting his throat sending a bitter taste in his mouth. He swallowed violently. He refused to be physically sick in front of his enemies.

For a moment the twins locked eyes. The orcs were reaching out for another of Elemmire's fingers. And the sickening realisation of what he had to do came rushing back to Amdir…

The sound of horse were close. The orcs engrossed by their vicious play time had not taken note of the sound. But both Elemmire and Amdir heard it.

Their only chance for survival at the hands of the orcs, this Amdir knew in the bottom of his heart. And yet he was torn. Torn between staying with his brother to the bitter end and escaping and hoping against all hope that someone would take pity and help them.

'**Go. Do what you must.' **

Amdir's eyes widened when he realised that Elemmire had the same plot in his own mind.

'**They might kill you if they realise I've gone.'**

'**And yet you might survive.'**

'**I can't leave you!'**

'**You must…' **Elemmire insisted. **'For me.'**

'**Ellie…'**

'**Tell Ada and everyone how much….'**

Another finger was cruelly broken Elemmire's last statement was cut off by a scream.

Sick to the very pit of his stomach Elemmire turned his back on his twin and ran into the scrub hoping beyond any redeemable hope that he was doing the right thing.


	11. Finally Broken

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

_**JRR Tolkein's works belong to him alone. This is just 'borrowing.'**_

Chapter Twelve Finally Broken

Amdir rushed through the shrubs not sparing a glance over his shoulder. He knew that if he did so that he could not bear to leave his twin. Each step cost him his confidence and self respect. His mind was screaming for him to return and protect his brother whom he regarded as his younger half. It was his duty; his birthright to fight for Elemmire. It was his burden as the suspected elder twin. And now he was running away.

It seem a fruitless effort to convince himself that he was running away to get help so that they could survive. Doubt nagged him. Nusayer had told them both not to speak to any other travellers and to avoid intelligent being's all together if possible.

Bowing his head Amdir ploughed through the thick shrubs. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks that signalled to him that he was indeed crying. His ears were now ringing with horse's hoofs and the awful shrieks of Elemmire as the orcs delighted themselves with their perverted sense of entertainment.

Amdir rushed out of the clearing only to find himself nearly trampled by a horse galloping at full tilt. There was a cry of indignation as Amdir reeled backwards and rolled onto his backside. Raven hair blocked his vision as he glanced up at the riders but it did not obscure is vision enough that he did not realise what his hope had been pinned on… He let out a cry and slumped onto the road sobbing uncontrollably.

AaEeAaEe

Orophin and Haldir had been riding at full speed for some time. Orophin was hoping to catch the twins before Lothlorien so that he could be home in his talen sooner rather than later. Haldir was intent however to complete the mission he had taken from Elrohir.

Cries and shrieks were what had sprung their current speed however. The twin's horses whom they had purchased from the humans that had kidnapped them thundered down the narrow tracks.

Orophin had immediately strung his bow, a deadly arrow notched in case of a surprise attack. Haldir had followed his younger sibling's actions. They were no fools. Elrohir, Elladan and Estel had been surprised by orcs not to far away. Those foul creatures could quite possibly still be in the area. Orcs had a terrible tendency for turning up where they were wanted.

Haldir on Lithônion streaked ahead; Ainion followed at Orophin's bidding but his footing seemed to be hesitant as if he was sensing something.

Something dashed from the undergrowth. Orophin didn't see it coming as he was focused on the ground a head of him. He wheeled Ainion around who let out a screaming whinny. A small crumpled figure reeled and fell to the side as Orophin cursed his stupidity loudly.

Haldir had stopped and turned Lithônion around hearing the commotion. He was quicker than his brother to dismount and approached the shying intruder.

Frightened blue –green eyes locked onto Haldir and to Orophin who was slowly dismounting before bursting into tears.

"Come on up you get, tether pen, no damage done," Haldir said pulling the elfling to his feet.

"Elemmire! Elemmire! Help him," the elfling gasped in fright. "They'll kill him…!"

"Hush now, Amdir, " Haldir soothed, determining the twin before him had to be Amdir if he was babbling incoherently about Elemmire. "Which way?"

Amdir pointed a shaking finger in the direction hence he came. "Please hurry," he begged. "He didn't have much time."

"What attacked you? How many?" Orophin was already stalking quickly through the shrubbery.

"Orcs… five or six…"

Amdir had spoken quite softly but Orophin had caught the youngster's trembling words. As a warden of the Golden Wood he had had encounters with the foul beasts and understood all too clearly the fear they inspired.

"We'll wait here for Orophin's signal," Haldir breathed softly to no one in particular as Amdir was crumpled on the ground again biting his nails and glancing at the point where Orophin had disappeared.

AaEeAaEe

Orophin crept through the path that Amdir had taken in his flight. It was not hard to distinguish which way the elfling had fled from for in his hasty attempts he had not tried to cover his tracks. Even an inexperienced human could follow him. He made a mental note to talk to Elrohir about that once they were all safely back in Lothlorien…

Orophin glanced around the trunk of a large tree with his arrow notched and bow taut ready to fire in the blink of an eye. Being only one elf against a small mob of orcs his advantage solely relied on stealth and agility. Taking down six unsuspecting orcs should be child's play…

Slinking further Orophin heard the orcish revelry; apparently the beasts had not accounted for the missing twin for they were too far engrossed with Elemmire to bother about his indentical brother.

Aim carefully Orophin let his arrow loose. It streaked through the air making no noise but a faint whisper before embedding itself in the nape of the leaders neck.

The orcs suddenly stopped in their tracks, surprised at the sudden attack. Orophin didn't allow them to regroup. He fired another arrow before the orcs could react taking down another with a fatal wound.

A terrible beastlike growl greeted his third arrow. Orophin held his ground and fired his remaining arrows not allowing his foes time to reach for their quivers which they had unwisely abandoned.

A fourth arrow hit an orc through his throat making him gurgle before life fled his body. A fifth hit another orc between his eyes and the last arrow through a black heart.

Orophin sniffed disdainfully at how easily it was for him to overcome six grown orcs. He stepped gingerly over the corpses and to the quivering lump on the ground.

"Elemmire," Orophin whispered strapping his bow to his back. The lump did not reply.

"Elemmire," Orophin insisted brushing his fingers through the youngster's raven locks. Blue green eyes looked up at him filled with pain and horror. A slight whimper was released from the elfling's closed lips before he closed his eyes dolefully.

Orophin cast a look around the clearing but seeing no blanket ready for use he sighed and clasped his own cloak before wrapping it around Elemmire's shoulders.

Elemmire flinched violently at the touch and tried to pull away from Orophin's offending hands. But Orophin stood his ground and bundled the youngster in his arms. "Well, I should get you back to your brother," Orophin sighed. "He was very worried about you."

AaEeAaEe

Haldir had taken pity on the bewildered weeping Amdir who had convinced himself that he had killed his twin brother, whom he could not live without. So he had quickly found Amdir's pressure point and rendered him unconscious before the elfling could question his motives.

Haldir was sitting by Amdir's prone form when Orophin came crashing through the shrubs which Elemmire in his arms.

"Is all that noise necessary?" Haldir inquired with a raised eyebrow but then he spied the limp form in Orophin's arms. "By Valar he isn't…"

"Dead… no," Orophin replied curtly. "Shock."

Haldir nodded knowingly while Orophin's eye spied what had happened to Amdir. "Good idea," Orophin murmured before he too rendered Elemmire unconscious.


	12. Fly Away Home

_**Double, Double **_

_**Sequel to Elemmire and Amdir**_

_**JRR Tolkein's works belong to him alone. This is just 'borrowing.'**_

Chapter Thirteen. Fly Away Home

Elemmire curled up into strong warm chest and arms that held him secure and safe. He floated blissfully somewhere in-between the state of consciousness and slight wakefulness.

The gentle bubbling sound of voices speaking softly reached his ears like water lapping a sheltered shore. First the voices seemed loud and then the volume receded to a distant hum.

There was a tickling sensation Elemmire could have registered as pain however it was no more than a dull ache and distant memory.

Elemmire was half painfully aware that he was not tucked into his warm bed he left behind in Rivendell. He was somewhat uncomfortable; body swaying side to side and up and down. He tired; awfully so. His mind churned with lazily activity as if he somehow needed to disparate a thick fog from his brain to function.

Groaning he forced one eye open to find that his vision was blurred with unshed tears.

Fighting against the fog to recall what was happening to him, Elemmire remembered…

He remembered the human and the map… and then… and then….

The orcs…!

Numb fear cursed its way through his body. Suddenly the dense fog vanished leaving Elemmire in a strange world of surreal reality and full consciousness.

Blue – green eyes snapped open and Elemmire started to squirm and struggle like a fish caught out of water.

"Daro! Daro! You stupid elfling. Daro!" a voice hissed angrily in Elemmire's ears.

Elemmire heard the wards spoken to him but his mind was so full of panic it refused to register or comprehend the message behind them.

The young elf drew back his elbow and with all his force slammed it into his attacker.

"Ai! Haldir he's crazed!"

"Stop yelling at him for Valar's sake and start soothing him…"

"I'll soothe him alright!"

"You are completely useless Orophin…"

_Orophin…_

Slow comprehension seeped through the shield of panic and fear. Things started to make a little sense…

Large green yes snapped open, which had previously had been screwed tightly shut, and flew straight to the face of his disgruntled attacker.

"Oro… flyn…" Elemmire murmured, his mouth felt unnaturally dry as if he had stuffed it full of saw dust and swallowed.

Elemmire's eyes turned from the face of Orophin to the horses, which he recognised as their own, then to Haldir and back to Orophin.

"Orophin?"

"You already stated as much," Orophin muttered impatiently.

Elemmire however was not listening to his sarcastic rescuer his eyes had landed on his twin's face and seemed quite stuck on their target. Then he started to panic and squirm and scream all at the same time.

"Am! Am!"

"For the love of Valar…"

"Soothing, Orophin, soothing…."

Orophin glowered at Haldir's expression which was a mix of bemusement and concern that Orophin would end up murdering Elrohir's precious elfling. Orophin grunted roughly and turned back to the wriggling elfling and brushed his hand through sweat drench hair.

"Hush now, your brother sleeps… hush…" Orophin said with half hearted grimace. He glanced up to Haldir for help, but his elder brother seemed to be entertained by the sight and merely nodded for Orophin to continue.

Tears streaked down Elemmire's distraught face leaving dirty tracks; much to Orophin's disgust. "Am! Amdir…"

"Shhh… he's fine. Amdir will wake soon," Orophin continued still gingerly patting Elemmire's head like he had seen his father do to Rumil after a childish nightmare many, many, many years ago.

Orophin's words did their job and slowly they seemed to sink through Elemmire's consciousness. Elemmire looked sheepishly into the elder elf's face. Blue-green eyes widened in pure apology.

"I'm sorry," Elemmire squealed looking direction into Orophin's pained face. "I didn't mean to elbow you like that…"

"You could have fooled me," Orophin muttered.

Embarrassed and mortified to be caught acting like a frightened baby, Elemmire's eyes stung with tears but he held them back.

"I don't think it's broken…"

Orophin pushed away small insistent fingers that seemed to be determined to see how Orophin was faring. Well Orophin grimly noted, Elemmire was cradling his broken fingers to his chest protectively. He was brave as his Ada, the Lorien elf noted, when it came to things like injuries.

"You'll be a tad bruised," Elemmire was telling him gravely, reminding both Orophin and Haldir of his adopted grandfather, Lord Elrond.

"You dare say?" Orophin said with mock sincerity.

Serious green eyes scowled at the warrior. "You should apply some crushed herbs as a poultice." At Orophin's glare Elemmire broke his spile off with a muttered apology. "I am awfully sorry."

"_That_ is what you said last time."

"Well _I _am sorry!"

"Peace, Elemmire," Haldir said from his advantage point, clearing glowering at his overbearing brother, "My brother is just teasing you."

ElEmMiRe

AmDiR

Lord Elrond's eyes snapped open. Deep within himself he was not at peace.

Trouble and doubt had gnawed at his heart not long after his sons' and grandsons' departure.

Elrond had forced calm upon himself remembering clearly Elrohir's stern warning not to interfere with the leaving of the younger twins to visit their great-grandparents.

But oh Valar! Elemmire and Amdir were still very young. Too young to venture far from the assured safety of the Last Homely House.

Their leaving had just seemed wrong; irrevocable so. Completely and utterly wrong. Ther was no other way in which to describe the feeling Elrond had felt when he heard Elrohir's plan to take his sons with him.

Elrond had the surreal feeling of standing on a knife's edge, so sure he was of disaster. Yet he had allowed Erestor, Glorfindel, Estel and Elladan tell him how it was all his imagination. But the feeling of dread had only worsened.

There was no room for any doubt in his mind. He should have forbidden the young twins to accompany their father; however cruel and mean that sounded.

Frustrated and angry with himself. Elrond turned elegantly and began to pack making sure to take care to add all his medical supplies with him.

aMdIr

eLeMmIre

I'm so sorry – here it is an update. It is shorter than usual but having difficulty with writing the ending parts… as you can tell it is starting to wind down a little bit now. … well I updated. What more do you want?


End file.
